The Final Ending
by inuyashaskris
Summary: Kagome makes a deal with Naraku? Will Inuyasha forgive her or hate her? Guess youll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

THE FINAL ENDING

CHAPTER 1

Hi everyone I am Kris. This is the first fiction I have ever put on here and I hope u guys like it. I put it on two years ago but I decided to take it off and re-write it. I thought it sucked. I hope everyone likes the new and approved version. I want to start off by saying I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hmm.." Kagome opened her eyes. 'I know I haven't been sleeping that long its still dark.' She looked around the campfire. Sango was sleeping with Kirara above her head and Shippo in the sleeping bag with her. 'I must have been moving around to much in my sleep for him to have crawled into bed with her' Miroku leaned against a tree asleep he was about ten feet away from Sango he dare not sleep any close. Kagome looked in the tree Inuyasha was in when she went to bed. He wasn't there, she looked around to see if she could see him and there was know sigh of him.

'He seemed a little on edge before I fell asleep I hope he is ok.' Kagome stood up and went to her bag and grabbed a water bottle. She was real dehydrated even though it was fall the days and nights still felt like summer. She looked around wondering were that half demon went to. 'Well I guess I will go look for him' she sat the water back down and started to walk into the woods. It was pitch black the only light was the stars and the low glow from there fire. As she started into the woods she tripped over a branch.

She walked farther into the woods. She had realized that she left her bow and arrows back at the camp. 'I hope I don't get attacked' she thought as she bit her lip. She came to a clearing and saw a soul collector. 'oh know Kikyo must be around here.' She watched the soul collector as it disappeared into the tree line ahead. ' Should I take the chance and fallow it. Inuyasha could be in that direction. But that would also mean she was as well. What if she was trying to hurt him' her eyes got sad ' or what if they are..' she quickly got those thoughts out of her mind and she ran toward were the soul collector went to. 'I just have to make sure he is ok I don't want her to pull him to hell with her.'

When she got to where they stood Inuyasha's back was to her. She watched them very closely listening to what they said. As always Inuyasha was poring his heart and soul out to her as she stood there in his embrace with a smirk on her face. If she wanted to she could pull him to hell with her and he would willingly go. Kagome had tears in her eyes as she heard the things he said to her. She wished more than anything he were telling her those things. She knew that she would always be second to her though. As the tears fell down her checks she decided that she had finally had enough if she stayed any longer then she new she would never be able to stop her crying.

'Kagome your such a fool having feelings for someone you never had a chance with in the first place.' As she ran through the woods to get back to the camp she feel over routs that stuck out of the ground. Inuyasha turned his head to were Kagome had been. He didn't see her but he could smell her sent and it smelt like she was bleeding. "Inuyasha I must leave you now" Kikyo said with a smile on her face. He had not heard her all of his thoughts were on Kagome at the moment. "Inuyasha did you hear me?" he jolted his head toward her "I got to go Kagome is in trouble." He left her and ran toward were the camp.

Kikyo was not too happy about this. 'That damn child needs to stay out of our way.' She growled as a soul collector dropped a soul into Kikyo. 'I will have Inuyasha and know one else. I will be the one to end his life and he will spend eternity in hell with me.' Kikyo disappeared into the dark with her soul collectors.

When Inuyasha got to the camp he saw Kagome cleaning her cuts from the trees in the woods. He knew that she saw him and Kikyo and it angered him. "Kagome what the hell were you doing out in the woods?" He knew her answer but he wanted to here it himself. She looked at him with tear filled eyes "I was worried about you and I went to find you. I see now that you were fine." Inuyasha got even angrier at what she had said. "Yea I was fine you should have not been in the woods with out someone to protect you."

Kagome was pissed "protect me isn't that your job how can you protect me when you are with kikyo all the time?" she yelled "That is none of your business wench you shouldn't have been spying on me" he yelled waking Sango and Miroku up from there sleep.

"Your right Inuyasha it is none of my business and it wont be form now on either. I will no longer worry about you and I will also never talk to you again." She said with hurt in her eyes. "Good you're annoying, know one likes to hear you big mouth anyways." Kagome looked over at Sango "May I barrow Kirara please Sango" Sango nodded her head and Kirara jumped up and transformed into her larger form. "Oh I see your going to go home to take more of your stupid tests aren't you." Kagome growled to herself 'I will show you Inuyasha'

She jumped on Kirara and they flew to the sky. "Run home you little baby I don't care go home to your mommy and your tests and don't come back." Kagomes tears feel harder from her eyes and she looked at the half demon. "Oh don't worry Inuyasha I am not going home," she yelled. He was clearly not expecting that nor what she was going to say next. "I'm going to Kouga I bet he will treat me a lot better than you would Inuyasha." Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's jaw dropped at what she had said. Inuyasha growled, "Fine but when he don't let you leave don't come crying to me WENCH," he yelled as loud as he could. "He Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked up at her "SIT BOY" she yelled as Inuyasha slammed into the ground below him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXO

Ok in my opinion I think that is a lot better then the way I had the chapter before. I was hoping to make it a little longer but I didn't do a very good job at it. LOL I hope you enjoyed it I will have chapter 2 up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

THE FINAL ENDING

CHAPTER 2

Here is chapter 2 I hope everyone likes it.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'Why does he have to be such a jerk?' Kagome thought as her and Kirara flew in the sky. All her thoughts keep going back to that half demon and Kikyou. 'Why is it so hard for him to love me why does he have to love her.' She looked at the stars they were very bright. "Maybe I shouldn't go to Kouga maybe I should just go back home." Kagome said to Kirara as she scratched behind her ear. Kirara purred. 'If I do then that would mean Inuyasha wins the fight. I cant let that happen now can I.' "Ok so were defiantly going to Kouga's I just hope he's there."

"Hey Kirara theirs the wolf din." She said while biting her lip. Kirara landed on the ground a few feet in front of the din. Kagome jumped off and smiled at her. "You can go back to the others I will be fine." She gave Kirara a pet on the head and Kirara purred. Kagome turned toward the din and started walking. Kirara waited till she was inside before she flew off back to her master and friend Sango.

Kagome walked into the din and looked around. Half the demons were still awake. "Hey are you crazy walking into a wolf din mortal." Kagome looked at the demon that said it. He was young and quiet handsome. He had dark long hair pulled back into a ponytail like Kouga's. His outfit was also like his except it was a dark shade of green. He even looked like Kouga except that he was taller and built with more mussels. "And who are you to say that I cant be here" Kagome chocked on her words. The demon growled at her. She swallowed hard as they had a staring contest.

Another demon came up to the two of them. He placed a hand on the demons shoulder "I wouldn't talk to her like that Izanagi." He growled at the other demon "And why is that its not like she could do anything about it she is just a mortal" "That mortal happens to be Kagome Kouga's woman and if anyone would try to hurt her he would not be to happy." Kagome let out a low growl at what he had said "I am know ones WOMAN" she yelled. Izanagi raised an eyebrow "So this is the Kagome that can see the sacred jewel shards hmm?" The demon nodded Kagome stared Izanagi down she couldn't believe how much he looked like Kouga 'they have to be related'

"Were is Kauga?" Kagome asked "My brother went to hunt for some food in the morning." 'Ha I knew he was related' she said as she smiled to herself. "Ok then I will just wait for him then" She walked toward were the pups were. She smiled as she noticed they refused to sleep. "Hey little guys want to play." She started to play with them and in a number of minutes they got wore out and fell asleep.

She laid her head down as she looked at the cave sealing. 'Inuyasha why do I have to love you? Why cant I just forget about you?' Kagome ruled to her side and sighed. Her thoughts going to Inuyasha no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Her eyelids got heavy and within a matter of minutes she was asleep.

Izanagi watched her from a distance 'She is a brave one that human. If any other human were to talk to me in such a way I would have slain them. I see what my younger brother sees in her though. She is very beautiful and seems to have a lot of power. To bad she is a human though.' Izanagi stood up and walked out of the din. "Guess I had better tell Kouga she is here. He ran off into the distance to look for his little brother.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

Kouga killed his pray and through it onto his back. He started walking toward the din when he caught his brothers sent. He saw his brother walk toward him. "Kouga I came to tell you that you have company." Kouga gave his brother a confused look. "And who is it brother?" Izanagi smiled "Its your little priestess" Kouga smiled "Kagome came to see me" Izanagi nodded "Are you surprised little brother?" "Yes kind of I mean she has never came to see me. What do you think of her brother?" Izanagi looked at his brother with an eyebrow lifted. "I think she has a death wish" Kouga looked at his brother as they walked back to the din. "And why is that?" "She gave me attitude if it wasn't for Aoi I would have Killed her" "It is a good thing you didn't because then I would have to kill you brother."

They had reached the din and kouga through the boar that he had caught at one of the demons. He walked over to were he smelt Kagome's sent. She was laying there beside the pups. He smiled 'She is so beautiful.' He thought as he picked her up and walked her over to his bed. He kissed her on the forehead and walked back to his brother. They talked for the rest of the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

"INU-YA-SHA how can you be so stupid." Shippo yelled Inuyasha growled at the little fox demon. "Inuyasha, Shippo is right after Kagome seeing you like that with Kikyo the lest you can do is go apologize to her" Sango growled. "SHUT UP" Inuyasha yelled "I am not going after her she is Kouga's problem now she can stay with him if she wants I don't care." Sango rolled her eyes at the stubborn half demon. "I wonder if she will finally fall for him I mean he has been after her for a few years now. And the whole thing with Inuyasha and Kikyou would probably make her vulnerable enough. I bet they will have pups by the next time we see them." Miroku said with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha tensed he had not thought about that he was so angry with her that he forgot who she was really with. 'If that wolf touches her I will kill him.' He growled the stood up and looked at the others "Well what the hell are you guys sitting around for we have to get her back before he takes advantage of her." Miroku and Sango looked at one another and smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

Kagome woke up and looked around. "Kouga" she said with a smile as she looked over at him and his brother. "Kagome are you hungry I got you some food." She smiled and nodded he brought her over some food and sat in front of her while she ate. "How have you been my dear Kagome?" "I have been ok and you." "I haven't been that good still haven't found Naraku but now that you are here I am wonderful." Kagome stared wide-eyed at what he had said she showed off a fake smile. He had caught it but miss understood it "What is it Kagome you seem down is it that damn Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled softly "No it's not anything to worry about." "Good because I will kill him if he has done anything to hurt my woman." Kagome got angry she hated when he said that.

Izanagi walked over to the too. "Kagome this is my older brother Izanagi" she stared at the demon "Yes I know we have already meet." "Shall we go brother" Izanagi said to Kouga. "Go were are you going Kouga" Kagome looked confused she figured he would stay there with her. "We all are going to the waterfall to meet up with Izanagi's mate she is to meet us there so she and him can join me on my search for Narkau." Kouga said with a smile on his face.

Izanami sat at the top of the waterfall while she waited for her mate and his brother. She was tall with long dark brown hair. Her eyes were green and her close looked like Sango's except she didn't have the armor. She was thin but athletic looking. In the middle of her chest there was a hole that showed off her cleavage and the design on them it was a green leaf. She caught there sent but noticed that there was another one with them and she was human. Izanagi saw his mate and smiled as he walked toward her. "Who is this mortal you with she growled" "Kouga's friend" he smiled knowing she hated humans. "I don't want that worthless thing near me." "Excuse me but I don't like you talking about me like that." Kagome growled back at her. "How dare you wench" she yelled back. "Izanami that is enough I will not allow you to talk to my Kagome like that." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kouga she is a human for god sake." "So what of it there is no different between me and you." Kagome said anger radiating off of her. "That is were you are wrong I am a demon meaning I am more powerful than you will ever be." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned away she was pissed and Kouga could tell. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down a little.

The day went by fast Kagome could feel Izanami watching her and it mad her mad most of the day. The pups were the only thing that seemed to calm her nerves so she spent most of the day playing with them. When night came Kagome walked out of the cave and looked up at the stars. "There beautiful" "Not nearly as beautiful as you my dear Kagome." Kagome blushed as she turned around to see Kouga staring at her. "They seem to calm me when I need it" she whispered. "I understand what you mean." "Well I think I am going to go to sleep now I am tired." She said softly they walked into the din and he led her to his bed. She fell fast asleep. 'Kagome you would make the perfect mate as soon as I take care of Naraku I hope you will come and live with me here and become my mate.' Kouga thought as he brought the young girl closer to him. He soon fell fast asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXXOXOOXO

"Hey Inuyasha there is the wolf den." Sango yelled. Kirara landed with Miroku, Sango and Shippo on her back. Everyone walked in except Inuyasha who sat outside pouting. 'I can smell the sent of Kagome and that damn Kouga everywhere He thought.' "Hey it is Kagome's friends." A demon said. "Yes we are could you tell use were she is?" Miroku asked with a smile. "Yea she is in bed with Kouga." Izanagi said. Sango and Miroku's mouths dropped. Inuyasha herd what the demon said and he jumped up and ran into the den. He followed Kagome's sent and found Kouga holding her.

"Kagome" he said with sadness in his eyes. Kagome's eyes had flash open when she heard his voice. She looked at the way she was lying with Kouga and started to blush. Kouga had also woke up. "What the hell are you doing mutt face" he yelled Inuyasha growled "What the hell are you doing holding Kagome like that you ugly wolf?" The others walked toward were Inuyasha was. Kirara picked Shippo up buy the color of his shirt and took him out of the din. "I am holding my Kagome and you are bothering us so go away." Kagome's eyes got big 'My Kagome' she said to herself. "Kagome get out of bed with that wolf." Kagome just sat there not knowing what she should do. "She doesn't have to you mutt." Kouga growled. "Yes she does were leaving" Inuyasha growled "I cant believe you are in bed with that wolf wench could you be more of a whore." Kagome felt tears in her eyes. "Don't talk to her like that you mutt." Kouga yelled jumping up and throwing a punch at the half demon. Inuyasha dogged it and through one back at him.

Kagome stood up and ran out of the din. She ran into the woods not knowing were she was going but she had to get away. Inuyasha stopped the battle and ran after her. Kouga started running after him but was stopped by his older brother. Kagome tripped and feel to the ground tears running down her checks. Izanami watched the young girl as she cried 'there is something about this girl I am not sure of what it is but I do no this she is one powerful priestess.' Inuyasha caught up to Kagome. "Kagome" he smelt the tears in her eyes "Kagome I am sorry I didn't mean to heart you" "Yea Inuasha but you did." Her statement hurt him but he disserved it and he knew that. He walked over to her and sat down on the ground. "Kagome I am sorry about everything I never meant to hurt you not with Kikyou and not with Kouga" Kagome looked at him she didn't know what to say she just wish he wouldn't hurt her know more and she wished he would hold her and tell her he loved her and that one day they would be together. "Inuyasha I forgive you" she said with her bangs covering her face. Inuyasha stared at her with sad eyes 'Kagome I am so sorry I wish I could make you happy and be with you but Kikyou and I have a past and I swore I would be with her. I wish I could I really do but I cant.' Kagome stood up and he did as well. You ready I am sure the others are worried. He nodded this head as they walked back to the others.

"hmm.. That girl seems to be in love with that half demon." Izanami said staring at them. "I wonder if Kouga knows about it." 'It will defiantly be interesting traveling with Kouga I know this for sure' she laughed as she headed back to her mate and the others.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well here you go here is chapter 2. I added two new characters in it izanagi Kouga's older brother and Izanami his mate. I hope you like them they wont be in the story much but I needed to spice it up a little. Well just tell me what you guys think ok.


	3. Chapter 3

THE FINAL ENDING

CHAPTER 3

Here is chapter three I hope you guys like it.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

"So Kagome did you and Kouga do anything?" Sango asked with a big smile on her face. Kagome blushed and slid down in the hot spring hoping she wouldn't notice. "No I wouldn't do that." Sango laughed "I know you wouldn't but it's hard to believe you didn't with the way we found you." Kagome's blush increased. "Kagome there is no reason to blush I mean what would you think if you found me and Miroku with each other like that." Sango went under the water. "Yea like that wouldn't ever happen" Kagome said to herself. When Sango came up from under the water she was an amused look on Kagome's face.

Sango got out of the hot spring. She smiled at Kagome "I am going to go back to the camp now. Don't be to long I don't want to worry about you." "Ok Sango make sure you keep an eye on the monk if I see him around here I will make sure he never has kids." Sango laughed and nodded her head. Kagome leaned back against a rock and watched Sango disappear into the woods.

"Oh Inuyasha why do I have to love you. I know we can never be not while Kikyo is around anyways." Kagome felt tears in her eyes every day her heart would break even worse. All she wanted was to disappear. To go away were know one could find her. She couldn't go home because Inuyasha could go through the well and there was know were she could go around the feudal era. 'Oh well there is nothing I can do about it.' She went under the water, when she came up she got out of the hot spring. She got dressed and dried up her tears. She took a deep breath and walked to the camp.

It had been two hours science everyone fell asleep. Kagome tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. Her thoughts and feelings going through her. She finally had enough. She got up and looked up at Inuyasha he looked like he was asleep but honestly you could never tell with him. She started walking through the woods. She heard what sounded like a river up ahead so she walked toward it.

She got to the river and sat down. "God I hate having feelings I wish that I was like Sesshomaru he don't have any feelings." 'But then I would most likely be a cold blooded murder. I don't think I could do that.' "I hate my life." "Would you like to change your life my dear Kagome?" Kagome jumped up recognizing the voice instantly." "Naraku" she whispered with fear in her voice.

Naraku chuckled as he walked out of the shadows. Kagome panicked she just realized she walked into the woods with out her bow and arrows for the second time. "What is it my dear?" Kagome backed away from him as he stepped closer. "What do you want Naraku?" "You my dear I have a deal to make with you." "What makes you think I would ever make a deal with the likes of you?" Kagome growled trying to be brave. The fear pored off of her though and Naraku was enjoying ever minute of it. "I think you will agree with this deal Kagome." "Let me be the judge of that" "As you with, I want you to come with me if you do then I will let Kohaku go back to Sango." Kagome's eyes got big "And how do I know you are telling the truth?" "You don't and that is what makes it fun for me." He laughed uncontrollably. Kagome swallowed hard 'What should I do should I go with him. I want more than anything for Sango to be reunited with her little brother. But what if he ends up lying to me anyways.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. 'That's Naraku's sent' he thought. He looked down at Kagome's sleeping bag and noticed she wasn't there. "Kagome" he said. He jumped out of the tree and started to run to Naraku's sent. "Kagome's sent is mixed with Naraku what is she doing with him." He picked up speed "I'm coming Kagome don't worry." He said as he ran as fast as his feet would take him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kohaku walked out of the shadows with Kagura. Kagome stared at him. "I have given him back his memory Kagome all you have to do is come with me and he can go back to his sister Sango." Naraku said with a confident smile. "Kagome stand back" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in front of Kagome. "Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. Naraku never let his gaze leave Kagome. "I agree but you have to keep your word." "Oh don't worry Kagome I will." Kohaku walked toward Inuyasha and Kagome. "Stay back I won't hesitate to kill you this time Kohaku." Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha hit the ground hard. Kagome walked over to Naraku. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Inuyasha looked at them "Kagome I don't understand what is going on." Kagome started to cry "Inuyasha take him to Sango he is free of Naraku." Naraku laughed as he stared at Inuyasha "She's mine now Inuyasha and there is nothing you can do about it." Inuyasha jumped up and went after the two as they went into the shadows. "Kagome whatever deal you made with him he won't keep." Kagome started crying harder not knowing what she should do.

"Dance of blades" Kagura yelled Inuyasha jumped out of the way and growled. "Kagura stay out of my way" She pulled a feather out of her hair and flew to the sky. "Sorry Inuyasha but I have my orders." He pulled his sword out and yelled "wind scar" Kagura flew out of the way. "I am sure I will see you very soon Inuyasha" she said as she flew away. Inuyasha felt his heart braking. "Kagome what was going through your head?" He looked over at Kohaku "Let's go." Kohaku nodded his head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked at him and growl "It's not your fault Kagome just wants Sango to be happy." Inuyasha walked into the woods tears trying to escape his eyes. Kohaku smile 'Sister I can't wait to see you." He ran after Inuyasha.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So what do you guys think?? Is it good bad I want to know? Make sure you review. This is Inuyashaskris saying peace out all. (Next chapter will be out in a couple days. :)


	4. Chapter 4

THE FINAL ENDING

CHAPTER 4

Here is chapter 4. Like I have said in all the other chapters I have tried to fix the misspelling the best I could. LOL I hope you like this chapter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inuyasha hurried back to the camp. Kohaku following him closely. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo wake up and hurry." He yelled. The three jumped up knowing by the tone of his voice something was wrong. "What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked with worry in her voice. "Naraku has Kagome let's go." Inuyasha turned and ran toward the direction Kagome and Naraku went towards. Kirara transformed and Sango jumped on her back. Miroku ran with Shippo on his shoulder after Inuyasha. Sango saw her brother and tears formed in her eyes. Kohaku smiled "Sister" he whispered. Sango could not believe her ears her brother remembered her. Happiness filled her body. Kirara ran toward him and through him on her back as she flew to the sky.

Sango held her brother in her arms. "Kohaku what happened why do you have your memory back and why is Kagome with Naraku?" Kohaku looked at his sister not knowing how to tell her. "Kagome went with Naraku in my place. He convinced her that if she went with him then I would be free. He told her that there would be no tricks this time." Sango had tears in her eyes. "She gave her life for my happiness?" "Yes sister" Miroku looked at Kohaku "Do you believe he will keep his word to her?" Kohaku's head dropped "No he wont as soon as we get there I am sure that he will either kill me or put me back under his control again."

"No I wont let him I finally have you beck and I won't loose you again." Sango cried holding her brother close. Miroku saw the pain in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and comfort her. He loved her more than anything and he hated to see her in pain. Sango stared at her brother tears burning her eyes 'Kohaku I wont let him have you again I promise. Kagome how could I ever thank you for giving him back to me. I will do my best to get you away from that evil demon no matter if I have to give my life Kagome I promise you.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

Kagome looked around the room there was only a little light. She felt a dizzy feeling then she had passed out in Naraku's arms. The thought made her sick to her stomach. The room was huge there was a big bed a full body length mirror, and a dresser that was the length of one wall. There was a lot of space in the room and a balcony connected to it. She looked down at her clothes and blushed. "It is so reviling I can't ware this" She wore a black skirt that ended just blow her butt. The top looked like a bra and nothing more. She had knee high boats on and her hair was up like Sango wore hers.

'I can't believe I am in this.' Kagome got off the bed and looked around the room "were are my clothes?" "You wont find them in here Kagome Naraku wants you in that therefore you will just have to deal." Kagome turned around and saw Kagura staring at her. "What do you want Kagura?" She said with anger in her voice. Kagura smiled "Are you afraid?" "No just annoyed" Kagura growled "How dare you speak to me in such a way you little wench."

"Kagura that is enough I gave you your orders so go." Naraku said as he walked into the room. Kagura looked at Kagome one last time and left the room. "Ah I see you have awaken." "Were are my clothes Naraku." Kagome said with anger all around her. He could smell the anger and he loved it. She was defiantly a priestess not to be messed with when she was angry. "Oh you don't need them you have my clothes to were and plus if everything goes the way I plan it you wont need any clothes at all." Kagome swallowed hard fear replaced her anger. 'What is he planning what is he going to do with me.'

"Oh don't worry Kagome I won't do anything to you yet. I like my women to have nothing to live for. I like to see them in pain. I want you to suffer before I take you as mine." Kagome had tears in her eyes. Naraku suddenly pulled her close to him his hot breath on her neck. "I will kill all of your friends and even your love Inuyasha but not until I break him down by you trying to kill him." Kagome looked into his eyes. "I would never kill him I love him" "And that is were you are wrong Kagome." He pulled out two jewel shards and placed one in her fore head and the other in her chest. "One is so I control your mind and the other your feelings for him so you don't break free because of your heart." Kagome tried to pull away but he held her tight. He licked the tears strolling down her face and then stepped away. "I have a lot of plans for you my dear Kagome" he said as he walked out of his room. 'Inuyasha please don't come for me.' She thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kouga sniffed the air "I know that sent its Naraku" Kouga ran through the woods with Izanagi and Izanami following him. "Dance of blades" six sharp blades went towards the three. They jumped out of the way and looked up at Kagura. "Kagura were is Naraku" Kouga growled. "Oh you will find him don't worry he is going to lift his barrier just for you and Inuyasha to find. He is waiting for you with your little Kagome." She answered with a smile on her face. "What do you mean and Kagome. Inuyasha let him have her?" "Oh yes he did and now she is in his care you never know what he may do with her. He may kill her, mate her, or even rape her you just never know how that demon works." Kouga growled as he jumped up and hit Kagura in the face. She fell off her feather to the ground.

"Damn you" she yelled as she was caught off guard. "Ill kill you Kagura then Naraku." He hit her again and she slammed into a tree. 'Damn how am I going to get out of this one?' She stood and raised her fan "Dance of the dragon" Kouga jumped out of the way of the tornados. He ran toward her and punched right through her chest. 'Oh god Naraku' Kouga jumped behind her and pulled her close to his body "Any last words wench." Kagura growled "I hope you never make it to Kagome before he taints her soul." With those final words he snapped her neck.

Anger rolled off of Kouga. Izanagi had never seen his little brother this angry before. "Kouga what shall you do?" "Go after her what else" Izanami smiled "You say this demon Naraku is powerful and he will be a tough fight Kouga?" "Yes and if your going with me there will be no turning back." "Oh so now your saying that were weak are you." Izanami said with a smirk on her face. "Izanami stop aggravating we don't have much time if were going to save that priestess." Izanagi said with anger in his voice. "Don't speak to me like that I am not lower than you. Plus I don't see why Kouga would want to save her he will never have her heart it belongs to that half demon."

"Izanami that is not the point do you think I don't know that?" Kouga said with sadness in his voice. "Then why brother why do you waist your time with her." "She is my friend she has helped me in battle and helped my wounds. Yes I do love her but all that matters to me is that she is happy and if it is with Inuyasha then that is something I will have to except." Kouga started to run hoping to find Naraku's sent.

"It looks to me like your little brother has finally started to grow up." Izanami said with a smirk. "Hard to believe it isn't it. To bad you can't as well my love." Izanagi said with a smile. Izanami grew angry at this comment. Izanagi kissed her on the forehead and ran off after his little brother. "Damn demon if I didn't love you I would have killed you for suck a comment." She growled as she ran after the two.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kikyou stared at the stars knowing something was coming but not sure exactly what it was. "Kikyou I have come to give you a message" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see a small child like demon. She was pure white and held a mirror in her small pale hands. "And I suppose the message is from Naraku." "Yes he told me to tell you it is time for the finale battle and he is expecting to see you there." "Oh is he now and if I don't show." "He is confident you will show Kikyou." Kanna turned and walked away. "So it is time." She walked toward the direction Kanna had walked. 'This will be amusing.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Kagome's sent ends here this must be Naraku's barrier." Inuyasha pulled his sword from the sheath and was about to break the barrier down when it faded in front of him and his friends. "He is just making it easy for us." Inuyasha said as he ran toward the castle. "Inuyasha wait its most likely a trap." Miroku yelled "I don't care she's here I can smell her." Sango and Kohaku was the first to follow suit on Kirara's back then Shippo and Miroku. Inuyasha ran into the court yard "Naraku give me back Kagome now." Naraku laughed through out the castle. "Hello Inuyasha it is about time you showed your face the others should be here very soon." "I don't care give me back Kagome." 'Were is she' He thought while panicking "Kagome"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I know I am mean leaving it like that and know way of knowing when I will post the next chapter. I will soon for all of you who like this fic and I can tell not many of you.  I hope you liked this chapter people will die in the next one I bet you don't know who though hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

So I guess more people like my fan fic than I thought. I'm glad I hope you guess aren't disappointed with this chapter.

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

THE FINAL ENDING

CHAPTER 5

"Naraku get your ass out here and fight me NOW" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku laughed as he walking out off his castle. "Inuyasha I knew it would not take long for you to come for her."

"Give me Kagome NOW" Inuyasha yelled.

"I will not hand Kagome over Inuyasha"

"Then you will die Naraku"

"You can't kill me"

"We will see about that"

Naraku looked toward the castle and smiled "Kanna bring out Kagome" Kanna brought Kagome out. Inuyasha looked at her she had no expression on her face. She looked like Kohaku did when Naraku took control of him. Inuyasha was angrier than he had ever been. He wanted nothing more than to kill that evil half demon.

"Kagome get away from him" Shippo yelled "She can't Shippo she is under his control" Miroku said with sadness in her voice. Sango had tears in her eyes 'I can't believe this is happening it is all my fault.' Kohaku looked at his older sister and saw the tears. He felt bad for what was going on he felt helpless there was nothing he could do to save her and he knew it.

"Kagome my dear kill Inuyasha for me." Naraku said with a smile from ear to ear. Kagome raised her bow and placed an arrow in it. She looked strait in his eyes and shot the arrow at him. He jumped out of the way. Naraku through tentacles at him and he cute them with his sword.

Demons started to fly out of the sky toward Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kohaku. They started to fight the demons killing them one by one. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked a few in. Without realizing it he sucked the Samyosho in his hand as well.He started to feel the poison go through his body and closed off his wind tunnel.

Sango had noticed Miroku fall to his knees in pain and ran over to him. She held off the demons the best she could. Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara ran to them as well and helped Sango fight them the best they could. "Miroku are you ok?" Shippo asked with worry in his voice. Miroku nodded his head as he stood back up. He helped his friends fight the demons.

Inuyasha dodged and cute the tentacles as they flew toward him. His main priority was getting to Kagome so he could find away to save her. Naraku sent ten tentacles at once at Inuyasha and wrapped him up. Inuyasha's sword fell to the ground. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do. "Now Kagome" Naraku yelled. She aimed her bow and shot her arrow. Inuyasha struggled but couldn't break free he new he had to hurry but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't work. He looked up and saw the arrow coming strait toward his head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kouga sniffed the air "Naraku is right up ahead." He yelled to Izanagi and Izanami. 'Kagome you had better be alright.' He thought as he ran faster. He finally saw the castle his brother was right beside him as they ran into the court yard. The three wolf demon saw Inuyasha trapped by Naraku and Kagome'a arrow headed toward him. "Kagome no" Kouga yelled as loud as he could. With that they saw an arrow deflect Kagome's arrow. They all looked over to were the arrow had come from. Out of the shadows walked Kikyou.

"Naraku I see you have my reincarnation. What do you plan to do with her?" Kikyou smiled as she walked closer to the half demon. "Well its nice you ask see I have decided to take control over her so she kills Inuyasha but I was hoping to have that done before you got here so you would go after her. Then I was going to order her to kill you." He smiled wickedly. Kikyou grew anger at his statement. "How dare you think that little girl could ever kill me? I have more power than that girl could ever wish for."

"I think you may be underestimating her Kikyou she has more power than even I thought." Kikyou laughed at what he had said. She raised her bow and placed an arrow in it. She aimed it toward Kagome "I will kill her before she can even draw another arrow." She shot the arrow at Kagome as she did Kouga kicked her arm so it went toward Naraku instead. "You damn fool." Kikyou yelled "Do not harm Kagome or I will kill you myself." Kouga growled.

Izanagi drew his sword and power shot through were Naraku held Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally broke free of the evil half demon. He ran to his sword and swung it at Naraku. Demons blocked the attack. Inuyasha growled. Kouga ran toward Naraku along with Izanagi and Izanami. They started attacking the evil half demon along with Inuyasha.

"Kagome kill Kikyou."

Kagome raised her bow toward Kikyou and shot and arrow. It went through her shoulder and Kikyou feel to her knees. She raised her bow to Kagome and shot an arrow at her. It went through her shorter as well. Kagome started to walk toward Kikyou as she shot another arrow at her. This time the arrow went through Kagome's leg. She fell to her knees a few steps in front of Kikyou. "You wench how dare you come after me I will kill you now." Kikyou said in pain.

Kagome shot another arrow at Kikyou this time it went through her chest. 'She has far more power than I thought if she kills Inuyasha then it's all over for everyone.' Kikyou crowled to Kagome and pushed her onto her back. "I won't let you kill Inuyasha that is for sure." Kikyou used her purifying powers and shot them through Kagome's body.

"Miroku there is too many." Sango said as she swung her sword at another demon. "I don't understand were they are all coming from every time we kill one three take there place. I might need to use the wind tunnel again." "No Miroku you cant the Samyosho are still her." Shippo yelled "I know but that is the only way."

Sango felt a sharp pain go through her side. She looked behind her to see Kohaku standing behind her with a blank expression on his face. "Kohaku no it can't be" She cried as she blocked another of her brother's attacks. "Please Kohaku fight it you can do it don't let him take control of you." She yelled Miroku looked at the two and noticed what was going on.

"Shippo there is no way I can't now Sango can't help us not more."

"But Miroku if you do you will die from the poison." The little fox demon cried

"And if I don't we will all be eaten by these demon its finale." Miroku yelled as he opened the wind tunnel. The demons were sucked into the wind tunnel along with the Samyosho." Shippo felt fear run through him he knew that Miroku would die if he sucked to much poison in his body. He looked around for Kagome's bag that they had grabbed when they left the camp. He spotted it by the entrance of the court yard. He ran toward it dodging through demons. He grabbed it and ran back over to Miroku.

Soon all the demons had been sucked into his wind tunnel and he feel to the ground. Shippo dug through Kagome's back looking for the poison cure. He found it and gave it to Miroku. "Thank you Shippo" he said as he drank the medicine. Sango blocked all of Kohaku attacks. "Please Kohaku I won't kill you." She went toward him and jumped on his body. She pined him down so there was know way he could move. "Please remember me it's your sister" she said as tears strolled down her face.

"Wind scar" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the air. Kouga kicked some of Naraku's tentacles. Izanagi swung his sword at Naraku gracefully dogging Naraku's attacks. Izanami had disappeared from sight. Izanagi smiled as he felt his mate getting closer to Naraku without the half demon even knowing it. He looked at Inuaysha who was now standing beside him "Do not aim toward his right side" Inuyasha nodded as he swung his sword again.

The next thing everyone knew Naraku was sliced in half. Inuyasha's eyes grew big. He reacted quickly and took his sword and sliced Naraku's head in half. Blood as black as night flew into the sky along with the sacred jewel. Inuyasha walked over to his corps "It's finally over." He grabbed the jewel and sniffed the air for Kagome. When he caught her sent he smelt blood.

He ran toward were he saw Kikyou on top of Kagome. He noticed Kikyou was dead and tears built in his eyes. "Kikyou" he whispered as he saw the arrow through her chest. Then he looked at Kagome she was almost dead and he knew it. "Kagome you can't die" he said as he pulled her into his arms. She opened her eyes to see the man she loved in her arms. "The only thing keeping me alive it the jewel shard in my heart. Kikyou took the one in my head out and purified it. As she did her power went through me and..." Kagome coughed and spit up blood. Inuyasha pulled her close to his chest. "Kagome that is enough don't say another word." Tears fell down his face. "You hang in there were going to get you help."

The others watched as Inuyasha held Kagome. Miroku lay on Sango's lap as tears hit his face she held Shippo in her arms. Kohaku stood behind her with Kirara on his shoulder. Kouga had tears in his eyes as he watched the woman he loves in another's arms and Izanagi and Izanami watched from afar.

"Inuyasha I wont survive this the power was to much for me. She is a lot more powerful then I." Inuyasha held her tighter "Kagome I won't loose you I love you to much. I wont loose someone else I love I refuse to." Kagome smiled at what he had said. 'She finally herd it he finally told her that he loved her.' She touched his cheek and looked into his eyes tears strolling down her face "I love you too Inuyasha." Her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms. "Kagome No Kagome please don't die I need you I need you here with me I love you."

"Inuyasha" a voice from the shadows said. He looked up and standing there was Kanna with her mirror in her hands. He growled at the demon child "The answer is in the mirror." He looked into the mirror. His eyes grew big at what he had seen. "Kirara come here." He picked Kagome up in his arms and jumped on Kirara. They flew into the sky.

"Shippo cried in Sango's arms as she watched Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara fly off. She stood and went to Kagome's bag. "Everyone that needs bandaged come here." 'Inuyasha I hope there is someway you can help her' she thought as she took care of her friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well that's it for now I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to write more but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I'm sure when I read over it I will want to change half the story LOL. I will have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Peace Out all


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so here is the last chapter of The Final Ending I hope you guys like it.

I don't own Inuyasha.

THE FINAL ENDING

Chapter 6

"Kagome don't worry I will get you back I promise. I wont lose another person I love I refuse to." Inuyasha cried into Kagome's hair holing her as tight as he could. Kirara flew fast to Sesshomaru. "Kirara try to go faster we have to hurry." Kirara flew faster trying to pick up Sesshomaru's sent.

Sesshomaru looked up into the night sky. 'What does that half breed want why is he seeking me?' "Lord Sesshomaru what is that?" Rin asked as she pointed toward the sky. Jaken looked up "Does Inuyasha have a death wish or something?" Rin looked at Jaken confused.

Kirara landed and Inuyasha jumped off of her with Kagome in his arms. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you want Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled knowing his brother would never let this down. He didn't care though all that mattered to him was Kagome being alive again. "I need your help Sesshomaru."

Rin looked at the girl in his arms. 'That's the girl Kagome' she thought as she walked toward Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru is she dead?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin "Yes she is" Rin frowned feeling sorry for Kagome. 'Does he honestly think that I would bring that mortal back to life?' Sesshomaru thought as he stared at his brother.

"Well are you going to help me or should I kill you and take your sword?" Inuyasha growled at his half brother. Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's kimono leg he raised an eyebrow to the young child. 'Does she really think that he could kill me?' "Why should I help you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled at his brother anger going through him "We put an end to your hunt for Naraku." Sesshomaru did not hide his surprise. "I never would have thought that you and your friends could kill him you all are so weak." Inuyasha hide his eyes from Sesshomaru as tears threatening to come out. "What would I gain by give that girl back her life?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at his sword. He laid Kagome down and through his sword at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was even more surprised at what he had done. "You're telling me you would give me your fang in order to bring this girl back to life?" Jaken looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. Rin looked at the sword then back at Inuyasha "You must really love her to give the sword you have almost lost your life over to lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looked at Rin "More than anything I would gladly take her place if I could."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru "My lord would you give her life back please. I understand how he feels after my parents died I never thought I would ever love anyone like I did them and then I meet you. If you were not around then I don't know what I would do." Sesshomaru looked at Rin then at Kagome.

"Stand back Inuyasha" Inuyasha did as he was told. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and drew his sword. He then gave Kagome back her life. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru standing over her and fear filled her body. Sesshomaru smirked at the girl and turned to walk away. Kagome then realized what the demon lord had done. He walked past Rin and Inuyasha's sword. Rin bowed her head and ran after her lord. Jaken following behind the two.

"Sesshomaru are you not going to take the sword?" Inuyasha yelled. The demon lord just kept walking and Inuyasha smiled to himself. Inuyasha snapped his attion toward Kagome. "Kagome" he whispered "Inuyasha" she said with tears in her eyes as she stood up and ran into his arms. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace. Kirara walked over to the two, she nudged Kagome's arm. Kagome looked at the demon cat with a smile. She patted her on the head "I'm ok now Kirara don't worry."

Inuyasha grabbed her chin and there eyes met. "Don't you ever leave me again you here me." Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes she nodded her head. Inuyasha brought his lips to hers "I love you Kagome" he said then kissed her passionately. "I love you too Inuaysha she said with a smile on her face. "We should get back to the others now there most likly worried." He growled at the thought of going back to the others he never wanted this moment to end. He had her in his arms and he never wanted to let her go. "I will never hurt you Kagome never again this I promise." She smiled at what he had said.

They got on top of Kirara. Inuyasha holding Kagome tight against him. Kirara flew into the sky. "So you were going to give Sesshomaru you sword?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome "Yes I wanted nothing more than to have you back Kagome. If you were to die I would have no reason to live." Kagome looked at the half demon with tears in her eyes. She grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers. 'Inuyasha I love you so much.' She thought as she broke there kiss and laid against him. She feel asleep in his arms as they flew back to there friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sango held her brother in her arms. 'I'm so happy to have you back. I just wish Kagome wouldn't have to pay for my happiness.' She thought as tears threatened her eyes. She looked up at the stars. "Sango don't worry everything will be alright" Miroku said as he place his hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head as tears fell down her face.

Kouga stood and looked into the sky "Its Inuyasha and Kagome" everyone looked up hope filling there eyes. Kirara landed in front of her friends. Inuyasha jumped off with Kagome in his arms "Kagome were here" he whispered. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at all her friend's worried faces. Sango jumped at her best friend happiness going through her. "Kagome your ok" She said squeezing the life right back out of her friend. Kagome smiled "Sango I can't breath" Sango let go with a blush on her face. "Lady Kagome I am glad to see your ok" Miroku said as he hugged her.

Kouga walked over to her and smiled he pulled her into a tight embrace "I'm glad you're ok Kagome now I won't have to kill that mutt." Inuyasha growled at what he had said. "Let her go you scrawny wolf." Kouga hugged her tighter knowing the half demon was getting angrier. Izanagi rolled his eyes at his brother. "He will never grow up will he my love" Izanami said to her mate. "No he won't."

Inuyasha jumped at Kouga and Kouga jumped away. Shippo then ran to Kagome "Your ok I'm so happy I thought I was going to loose you Kagome." She smiled at her adopted son. "I'll never leave you Shippo you should know that." She said with a big smile. Inuyasha and Kouga kept there fighting. Throwing punches that missed one another. Yelling insults at each other. "We should go brother." Kouga jumped over to Kagome and grabbed her hands. "Don't think I have given up on your love Kagome I haven't I will always fight for you." He kissed her on the check before he ran off with his brother and his brother's mate.

Inuyasha growled as he walked over to Kagome. He pulled her close to him and buried his nose in her hair. Shippo stared at the two "So Inuyasha are you and Kagome going to be mates now?" Inuyasha looked at the young fox demon. "What's it to you." "Well I don't know how I feel about having a dad that is as dumb as you." Inuyasha growled and ran after the Fox. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku laughed at what Shippo had said and Inuyasha started to chase them as well. Kagome just smiled as she stared at her friends. 'I am so lucky to have friends like them I don't know what I would do without them.' Inuyasha looked at Kagome "You know Kagome when you look into space like that you really do look dumb." Kagome growled at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha" Inuyasha knew what was coming next he tried to beg for forgiveness but nothing worked…

"SIT BOY"

THE END

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

So ok what did you guys think? Tell the truth. This was the last chapter in this story but I am working on a sequel to it. It's called A New Beginning. The jewel wasn't complete in this fan fiction so I am going to compete it in the next one. All the same characters will be in it and I will make some more. I plan on making the chapters longer and better than this fan fiction. Also there is going to be a new villain in it I hope you guys will read the next part. Don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you think. Peace Out

INUYASHASKRIS


End file.
